prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Last Dance
Last Dance is the ninth episode of Season 6 of Pretty Little Liars. It aired on August 4th, 2015. Synopsis In the Hastings' residence Veronica is telling Spencer that she's sure that the school board took her feelings into consideration. In the Fields' household, Pam tells Emily that her attendance might endanger the other students and, given what happened at the gallery, she doesn't disagree. In the Marins' kitchen, Hanna says that the school can't punish the girls and Ashley tells her that it's not a punishment. Hanna sarcastically asks what she would call it then, and it's revealed that the girls are banned from attending the Rosewood High senior prom. In the Montgomery household, Ella tells Aria that it's really a blessing, because if Charles was bold enough to make a move like he did at the gallery, he will have no trouble crashing a prom. Aria suggests that they fill the room with police and Ella tells her that Veronica has decided to hold a prom at the Hastings' barn. As the parents tell the girls about the prom in the barn, they say that it's not a banquet hall. Ashley tells Hanna that she doesn't have a choice. The girls then find out that they have been banned from graduation as well, meaning they'll receive their diplomas in the mail rather than walking across a stage to receive them. The Liars (minus Mona) are in The Brew discussing the fact that they won't be attending prom. Aria, trying to be positive, says it could be worse. The girls fall silent, and Hanna finally asks how. The Liars are quiet, waiting for a response, then Aria defensively replies that she's thinking. They continue to discuss the situation. Emily, noticing Ali's silence, asks if she's okay and she says she is. Alison asks "Even if we did go to the real prom, who would we hang out with besides each other?" and the girls see her point. Aria says that Charles has a thing for proms and they already went to one psycho prom. Spencer gives her a look. Emily, changing the subject, asks if Aria has talked to Clark. Aria says she hasn't, but she left him five messages. Spencer asks if she mentioned who they saw him meet up with and Aria says he hasn't given her a name. Hanna asks "What about Charles?", causing Spencer to sarcastically reply, "He goes by Rhys." Meanwhile, Lorenzo walks into The Brew and doesn't say a word to the girls, causing Emily to say that he will forgive her. Alison excuses herself to use the restroom, but receives a text from Charles: "Better be at prom. It's our last chance to dance. Come alone. xo Charles". Aria is on the phone leaving another message for Clark saying that she needs to talk to him, as Ezra walks over. He asks, "Shouldn't the police be leaving these messages and not you?", and Aria stays silent. He tells her, "If you and your friends think he's connected to Charles-" Aria interrupts him saying she thought a lot of her friends were connected. Aria brings up Andrew and says that he can barely say her name without spitting. Ella then comes into The Brew and reveals to Aria that the judges finally saw her real artwork that was meant to be in the gallery, and she won first prize, meaning that there is a cash prize and an internship waiting for her in Los Angeles. Aria asks, "What if the police haven't caught him yet?" and Ella tells her that they have to believe that the police are closer than they think. Aria tells her mom that she and her friends can't move on until this is over. Ella goes to get Aria a sandwich. Ezra asks if she'd feel better if he was at prom, and she smiles. Hanna is waiting outside as Caleb walks over. She asks "Why New York?" and Caleb tells her that his dad had some work there and thought it would be cool if they could spend a few days together. Hanna asks if he could come home a little earlier to be at prom, to which he says that they're all missing it and that they would just be watching Molly Ringwald movies in Spencer's barn - which they can do any day, leaving Hanna to pretend she's not bothered. Hanna looks in his bag and finds an industrial strength laptop. When she asks Caleb about it, he says that his dad is slowly becoming a techno-geek and then asks her what she wants from New York. Emily and Sara are outside Emily's house, where the latter wants to get her another helmet. When Emily refuses, Sara says she wants to do something and Emily immediately asks her to prom. Emily quickly apologizes, saying that that's not how she wanted to ask her, but she did want to ask her. Sara says that her old school is having their prom the same night and she told Claire that she'd go with her, causing Emily to interrupt saying that she shouldn't have to choose and that they could do something special another time. Toby pulls into the parking lot at the Rosewood Police Department as Spencer runs over to him. It's revealed that he got suspended for getting stoned while on the job. Lorenzo comes out of the building and tells Toby that he got suspended from the force indefinitely. Spencer wants to say something to overturn their decision, but Lorenzo tells her they're not interested in what she has to say and walks away. Toby walks into the Police Department, but not before telling Spencer that he'll call her later. Back in Hanna's kitchen, Emily asks Hanna why she doesn't talk to Caleb directly before calling his dad. Hanna says that he's not answering his phone and leaves to make the call once Ashley walks in. Emily asks what Ashley is holding and it is a necklace from her grandmother; she thought Hanna might want to wear it to prom. After a brief discussion about the barn prom, Ashley asks why Caleb isn't coming and Emily tells her that he's in New York. Ashley tells her that they've been robbed of so much and that they should enjoy their prom as it is and feel beautiful, because senior prom comes once in a lifetime. Hanna comes back into the kitchen, annoyed, and finds out that Caleb wasn't going to New York - he was going to hunt A down himself. She calls him again saying "Answer your phone". In the DiLaurentis house, Alison answers a call from a blocked ID and, after some silence, says "Charles? Is that you?" then says that she can't go to the school prom. Ali then says "Please. Charles, talk to me!" and the call is disconnected. Ali hears a noise outside and we see a hooded figure move past her window. Ali walks over to her window, but hooded figure is gone. Back in The Brew, Spencer is meeting up with Lorenzo, who asks why she needed to meet with him. She asks how his arm is and he says that she didn't call to meet with him for a medical update. She admits that she wanted to talk about Alison; Spencer says that Ali didn't think her plan through when she stole Lorenzo's police tag, but Lorenzo isn't convinced. He said that, ever since he got to Rosewood, all he heard about her was that she was a master planner and he gave her many chances and look where that got them. Spencer tells Lorenzo that she knows how he feels because she was used and abused by Alison for years, but she has changed. She also tells him that Ali is desperate, after being through so much and that she needs him. Lorenzo says he can't forgive her yet, causing Spencer to tell him that there will be a prom in her barn that night you can surprise her, and even surprise yourself. Back in the Hastings' kitchen, the Liars' moms are having a girls' night with wine and seafood. Pam walks in with food and Ella asks if the two police officers had any information, causing Pam to tell her that they weren't high rank cops so they wouldn't know. Veronica asks if they would like some cabernet, to which they all decline, so Veronica declares "I'm not driving!" before pouring herself a glass. Once the other moms see the bottle open, they each relent and take a glass. We see Alison walking towards the barn in her prom dress; she turns around and waves to her friends' moms as a figure in a red coat and a mask looks on from behind some bushes. Once their backs are turned, Ali runs into the bushes and the figure follows her. Shortly after, we see Ezra taking pictures of the four Liars and Hanna asks Toby if he can call someone from the station; he tells her that when he turned in his badge, he practically got frostbite so he can't ask for favors. Hanna thinks that Toby knows about Caleb's plan; he claims he doesn't, so Hanna demands that he look at her when he says it and he does. The girls' moms are standing outside, clearly having drunk a lot of Cabernet and not too sober. They are wondering how Jessica and Kenneth could keep Charles a secret for so long. Veronica says that lying is like oxygen to that family, then adds that Jason didn't even know that he wasn't Kenneth's child. The girls are still taking pictures and Ezra's phone chirps, signaling a text. Aria discovers a text from Worldwide Airlines confirming his flight to Los Angeles. Emily walks over and tells Aria that Noel Kahn brought Bridget Wu to prom. Meanwhile, Ali is at the Rosewood High prom, where she stands on a bridge looking out at the dancers. She is clearly looking for Charles. She sees someone on the floor wearing a red coat. Clark is the photographer for the prom. The girls are looking at their phones commenting on people's outfits and we find out that Lucas and Jenna are attending the prom together. The girls are swiping through people's photos and stop once they spot Alison in the background. Toby asks why she would go to the Rosewood High prom and Spencer says" she is hoping to meet Charles". In the meantime, the girls' moms are still outside drinking when Ashley apologizes saying that they shouldn't have made Veronica tell that story about Peter and Jessica's affair, and she replies that it was easier telling it than living it. She then says that she can't even be outside without thinking of Jessica; she points to a spot in the backyard and said "That's where the dog dug her up," referring to when Pepe, Alison's new dog, found Jessica's body in Whirly Girlie. Pam says that she had forgotten; Veronica said that she can't forget. Ashley then suggests that they check on their host. Back at the Rosewood Prom, the girls decide to show up anyway with Toby and Ezra. Aria finds Clark, who asks what she's doing there. She smartly replies, "It's my prom, what are you doing here?" since Clark is in college. She finds out he is the photographer. Aria asks who hired him, and he says that someone on the prom committee saw his pictures. Aria then tells him that her friends saw him at the old doll factory and asks why he was there and who he was meeting. Before Clark can answer, a chaperon comes over and chides him, saying he should be photographing the ice sculpture before it melts, not Aria. She turns to Aria then and suggests meanly that Aria and her friends leave voluntarily. The girls eventually spot Alison in the crowd and try making their way over to her, but she leaves before they reach her. Back in the Hastings' kitchen, the moms continue to get more drunk. One of the moms suggest that Veronica eat something. Veronica ignores her, and instead plunges into a rant: It wasn't bad enough that that "bitch" (Jessica DiLaurentis) tried to steal my husband, but then her "sicko son" had to bury her in our backyard and adds that he's tried to frame her entire family. Pam remarks, "Maybe it wasn't Charles," and that maybe someone else buried Jessica. When Veronica asks who, Pam responds: "Her husband." They discuss the possibility of Kenneth killing Jessica. The girls finally catch up to Alison and ask why she didn't come to the barn. Alison blames the girls for scaring him away at the arcade and believe that they'll do the same this time; she begs them to let her leave and insists that she knows what she's doing before walking away. Ezra, Toby and The Liars follow her but Emily stays behind as she sees Sara. Sara says that she didn't want the night to pass without one great dance with Emily. In the DiLaurentis house, the drunken moms are looking for Kenneth. Veronica is calling out for Kenneth. Pam questions why the door was open. Ashley believes that maybe he stepped out for a minute, as his car is still there. Pam spots an evidence envelope on the table and it contains a picture of Jessica, Jason and Charles. Rhys Matthews spontaneously enters the house, scaring the moms. Back at the Prom, Alison is looking for Charles and Spencer tells her to leave while she can. Ali says that Spencer never understood her or liked her and that Charles is her brother, not Spencer's; she's not going to leave until she finds out why her brother hates her so much. Hanna is looking out at the dance floor when someone places their hands on her shoulders - it's Caleb! He asks why she's there, since she's not supposed to be and she deflects the question saying that he said he would be in New York but wasn't. He says that he was and he'll tell her everything if she dances with him. Rhys asks if Kenneth is there or not and Veronica says they're not sure, causing Rhys to ask if any of them are part of the DiLaurentis family; Ella asks "are you?" and Ashley says that they're neighbors. Veronica then says" I'm his neighbor who are you!" Rhys had some questions for Kenneth, regarding the Carissimi Group, but says that he'll come back at a better time and leaves. Ella says she thinks that they just met Charles. At the Rosewood Prom, Aria and Ezra are dancing together discussing Clark while Spencer and Toby are discussing Alison; Spencer says that they came to the prom to protect her, something they've been trying to do for years. Emily and Sara are slow dancing and Emily thanks her for coming; Sara tells her "Whatever happens, you mean a lot to me." Aria tells Ezra that she doesn't want him to go with her to L.A, but he tells her that it was a connecting flight to Thailand and that he's joining the Habitat Group. Aria tells him that he needs to move on and he agrees that change would be good for both of them. Spencer tells Toby that her speech was about supporting someone unconditionally, even when they haven't been completely honest, and that she wrote it about him; they kiss after. While her friends are distracted, Alison decides to meet with Charles. Back in the DiLaurentis house, the moms are discussing Charles and hear a noise from the basement. They figure that Kenneth must be downstairs, so they walk downstairs to talk to him but the door slams shut behind them. They quickly realize that they got locked in the basement and believe it was Charles who locked it. At the prom, Alison spots a person wearing a red hood and follows them. Meanwhile, on the dance floor, Hanna tells Caleb that he would talk after one dance. He explains that he was looking for a job, and when she argues that he already has one, he says that it's not one that can afford a move to New York. She asks who's moving there. He says "We are... if that's still your dream." He says that, with his job, they'll be able to pay for Hanna's tuition and a house bigger than that girl's hair, who is dancing near them. When Hanna asks if it has anything to do with A, he says "just getting away from him." She smiles and they share a kiss. Back in the DiLaurentis' basement, the moms are trying to find a way out. A light crashes to the floor, and the moms scream. The room becomes dark. Back at the prom, Alison receives a text from Charles telling her that time is almost up and she needs to use her eyes. She immediately sees someone in a black hoodie wearing a red cape and follows him. The girls, Ezra, Toby, Caleb and Clark, spot Alison walking away and Clark takes out a gun he's hiding in his jacket before following her. The girls follow him and try to stop Clark, believing him to be connected with Charles. After a brief misunderstanding, it is revealed that Clark is an undercover cop. He follows Alison, as do the rest of the girls but Emily says "you really had no idea?" to Aria. Alison finds herself in a maze and, after some navigating, receives a text saying: "Now it's just the two of us...". Alison tries to find him, but a figure from behind covers her mouth and she tries to scream. The girls are trying to find Alison while Lorenzo shows up looking For Ali; Spencer thanks him for coming. Back in the basement, the moms are trying to escape. Ashley says that she thinks something is rotting in there and asks not to have to do that again. At the prom, Emily and Spencer find Alison's phone near a cracked mirror. Alison is running into a corridor screaming "Where are you taking me? Where are we going?" with Charles behind her. She turns around and says "Please. Charles, talk to me." Charles responds by removeing his mask, revealing his Charles' unseen face to Alison. In disbelief, Alison says, "Oh my God." Notes * Clark is revealed to be an undercover cop. * Veronica , Ella , Ashley and Pam get locked in the DiLaurentis basement . * A's identity is revealed to Alison at the end of the episode. * Toby and Lorenzo are revealed to be suspended indefinitely. * Aria won first prize and got an internship in L.A, as well as a cash prize. * Ezra is joining the Habitat Group in Thailand with Nicole Gordon . * The mothers suspect Rhys of being Charles . * Caleb revealed to Hanna that he got a job in New York that pays enough for them to move there, buy a house, and pay for Hanna's tuition. *For the Fairy Tale themed prom, Aria's inspiration was Snow White, Emily's was the Evil Queen from Snow White, Hanna's was Rapunzel, Mona's was Little Red Riding Hood and Spencer's was The Little Mermaid. Alison's inspiration has yet to be confirmed, but possibly Belle from Beauty and the Beast. Source Source 2 *The mom's going into the basement is a reference to the girls going down the passageway in Grave New World. *While they didn't appear characters like Jessica DiLaurentis, Bridget Wu, Noel Kahn, Lucas Gottesman and Jenna Marshall are mentioned and it's revealed that Noel and Bridget went together as did Lucas and Jenna, respectively. Title and Background *The title of the episode could be a reference to this being the last dance that the Liars will have in high school before graduation. *The title also refers to Charles' text sent to Alison, saying that it is her last dance. Main Cast *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery *Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields *Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal (credited only) *Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis Supporting Cast *Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz *Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers *Keegan Allen as Toby Cavanaugh *Lesley Fera as Veronica Hastings *Laura Leighton as Ashley Marin *Holly Marie Combs as Ella Montgomery *Nia Peeples as Pam Fields *Dre Davis as Sara Harvey *Titus Makin Jr. as Clark Wilkins *Travis Winfrey as Lorenzo Calderon *Caleb Lane as Rhys Matthews *Cathy Ladman as May Horowitz Trivia *The table read was on May 29, 2015. *Filming began June 1, 2015 and wrapped on June 9, 2015. *On July 8th 2015 Marlene addressed the rumor of leaked spoilers for the rest of the season as false.Source *The episode was watched live by 2.03 million viewers. Quotes Featured Music *'Morning Joy' by Sugar & The Hi Lows - Ali grabs punch; Aria & Ezra slow dance while keeping an eye on Alison & Clark; Toby & Spencer talk about her graduation speech; Sara & Emily dance; Ezra tells Aria he's going to Thailand. *'Terrible Thing '''by' AG '- The Girls are at the Brew talking about what Spencer's Mom said; Lorenzo walks in. *'Pretty''' by AG - ''The girls take 'prom' pictures; Hanna questions Toby about his knowledge of what Caleb is up to; the girls' moms discuss how screwed up DiLaurentis family is; Aria asks Emily about Alison's absence. *'Burning Like Fire''' by Claire Guerreso - As they drink wine, Veronica tells Ella, Ashley & Pam about her bad relations she and her family have had with the DiLaurentis family. *'Lost' by RICTOR - ''Red Coat leaves the prom; Hana & Caleb dance together when she calls their dancing to a halt. *'The Fold''' by Ivan & Alyosha - ''Spencer waits for Lorenzo to meet her at The Brew when he arrives she tries to convince him to forgive Alison and give her another chance then invites him to their barn prom. *'Disturbia''' by Rihanna - ''Clark takes pictures at the school prom and sees Alison arrive; Alison spots Red Coat. *'Midnight Movies''' by Saint Motel - ''The girls, Toby & Ezra checks out instragram stream of pictures from the school prom and gossip about the photos when they notice Alison in the background of one of them. *'My Type''' by Saint Motel - The girls arrive at the prom with Toby & Ezra; Red Coat walks through the crowd; Aria asks Clark why he's at the prom taking photos. *'Holy Dove' by Civil Twilight - Aria confronts Clark about being at the old doll factory, then a teacher asks her leave peacefully; Ali receives a text from Charles; the girls spot Ali then miss catching up with her. *'Funn' by Cash+David - ''Alison rushes to the maze to look for Charles at the prom when Spencer confronts her to try to stop her from looking for her, she tells Spencer she needs answers from her and leaves. *'Nothing Without Love''' by Nate Ruess - ''Hanna stops dancing with Caleb and orders him to tell her what he was doing in New York, he then confess that he was their for get a job and asks her to move to New York with him. *'Calling Me''' by Aquilo - ''Caleb surprises Hanna at prom, they both question each others presence at the prom then question about why he was in New York but asks her dance first before he explains why was there. * '''Hunted' by ''Ag Silver - ''The girls find Allison's phone in debris of the prom maze; Alison pleads with Charles to talk to her instead of speaking to her he reaches up and removes his hood, showing face to her. * Gallery Behind the Scenes 11273000_679912178821101_884108871_n.jpg CGb_oGsUkAAlAsN.jpg CGdiWi_UcAAVq2J.jpg CGif1StUIAE6hxE.jpg CGif2CDUYAAANgH.png CGif10fUAAAI92V.png CGif19QU8AAUAAi.png CGmkAeUWQAEtpWu.jpg 11330621_112572719077212_1525017576_n.jpg CGoSPGBW0AARy2h.jpg 11374648_1438984406422034_1739905276_n.jpg CGrZH7rWQAAl4FK.jpg CGrZH8BW8AAdWq1.jpg 11378282_445355175643556_712293626_n.jpg 11378928_1415927838732886_1571456141_n.jpg 11258460_1450810215234705_305766945_n.jpg 11410736_679776112155276_2019667089_n.jpg 11326723_880088402063558_1217117915_n.jpg CGyWKbZVAAA-kUu.jpg IMG_20150606_154825.jpg 11324507_762043203894412_296678011_n.jpg 11358188_1404464639882758_1883047138_n.jpg CHCSAQZUgAEh393.jpg 11376434_1614866548757448_1901124271_n.jpg CHCT62bWQAEGlkz.jpg IMG_20150610_211959.jpg IMG_20150610_212001.jpg IMG_20150610_212003.jpg CHSziTZUAAM10M3.jpg CHSziTWUMAA-v6h.jpg CHSziNNUsAEgcnS.jpg CHSziNLUsAAsKSO.jpg IMG_20150616_093303.jpg 11379834_1649690565249457_42178288_n.jpg IMG_20150730_144352.jpg 11828823_615876431848783_6920489715855281862_n.jpg 11800383 615876358515457 2771095187171639722 n.jpg 11751799_615876445182115_7943299571463363166_n.jpg 1157709_615876375182122_4273966036669048849_n.jpg 11855796 615876398515453 870394850192825129 n.jpg 11796250_615876488515444_3786887196578126359_n.jpg 11060960_615876518515441_4141769040537131883_n.jpg 11811411_957482360960148_3708146489486494839_n.jpg 11214288_957482390960145_9007312935886933393_n.jpg pretty-little-liars-prom-inline-8.jpg Promotional IMG_20150717_022702.jpg IMG_20150717_022700.jpg IMG 20150722 000052.jpg IMG 20150722 000054.jpg IMG 20150722 000058.jpg IMG 20150722 000100.jpg IMG 20150722 000105.jpg IMG 20150722 000103.jpg IMG 20150722 000108.jpg IMG 20150722 000112.jpg IMG 20150722 000114.jpg IMG 20150722 000116.jpg IMG 20150722 000021.jpg IMG 20150722 000024.jpg IMG 20150722 000028.jpg IMG 20150722 000031.jpg IMG 20150722 000037.jpg IMG 20150722 000040.jpg IMG 20150722 000042.jpg IMG 20150722 000045.jpg IMG 20150722 000047.jpg IMG 20150722 000049.jpg IMG 20150722 000005.jpg IMG 20150722 000008.jpg IMG 20150722 000010.jpg IMG 20150722 000012.jpg IMG 20150722 000017.jpg IMG 20150722 000019.jpg IMG 20150721 235926.jpg IMG 20150721 235933.jpg IMG 20150721 235958.jpg IMG 20150722 000001.jpg Screencaps 6.09-001.jpg 6.09-002.jpg 6.09-003.jpg 6.09-004.jpg 6.09-005.jpg 6.09-006.jpg 6.09-007.jpg 6.09-008.jpg 6.09-009.jpg 6.09-010.jpg 6.09-011.jpg 6.09-012.jpg 6.09-013.jpg 6.09-014.jpg 6.09-015.jpg 6.09-016.jpg 6.09-017.jpg 6.09-018.jpg 6.09-019.jpg 6.09-020.jpg 6.09-021.jpg 6.09-022.jpg 6.09-023.jpg 6.09-024.jpg 6.09-025.jpg 6.09-026.jpg 6.09-027.jpg 6.09-028.jpg 6.09-029.jpg 6.09-030.jpg 6.09-031.jpg 6.09-032.jpg 6.09-033.jpg 6.09-034.jpg 6.09-035.jpg 6.09-036.jpg 6.09-037.jpg 6.09-038.jpg 6.09-039.jpg 6.09-040.jpg 6.09-041.jpg 6.09-042.jpg 6.09-043.jpg 6.09-044.jpg 6.09-045.jpg 6.09-046.jpg 6.09-047.jpg 6.09-048.jpg 6.09-049.jpg 6.09-050.jpg 6.09-051.jpg 6.09-052.jpg 6.09-053.jpg 6.09-054.jpg 6.09-055.jpg 6.09-056.jpg 6.09-057.jpg 6.09-058.jpg 6.09-059.jpg 6.09-060.jpg 6.09-061.jpg 6.09-062.jpg 6.09-063.jpg 6.09-064.jpg 6.09-065.jpg 6.09-066.jpg 6.09-067.jpg 6.09-068.jpg 6.09-069.jpg 6.09-070.jpg 6.09-071.jpg 6.09-072.jpg 6.09-073.jpg 6.09-074.jpg 6.09-075.jpg 6.09-076.jpg 6.09-077.jpg 6.09-078.jpg 6.09-079.jpg 6.09-080.jpg 6.09-081.jpg 6.09-082.jpg 6.09-083.jpg 6.09-084.jpg 6.09-085.jpg 6.09-086.jpg 6.09-087.jpg 6.09-088.jpg 6.09-089.jpg 6.09-090.jpg 6.09-091.jpg 6.09-092.jpg 6.09-093.jpg 6.09-094.jpg 6.09-095.jpg 6.09-096.jpg 6.09-097.jpg 6.09-098.jpg 6.09-099.jpg 6.09-100.jpg 6.09-101.jpg 6.09-102.jpg 6.09-103.jpg 6.09-104.jpg 6.09-105.jpg 6.09-106.jpg 6.09-107.jpg 6.09-108.jpg 6.09-109.jpg 6.09-110.jpg 6.09-111.jpg 6.09-112.jpg 6.09-113.jpg 6.09-114.jpg 6.09-115.jpg 6.09-116.jpg 6.09-117.jpg 6.09-118.jpg 6.09-119.jpg 6.09-120.jpg 6.09-121.jpg 6.09-122.jpg 6.09-123.jpg 6.09-124.jpg 6.09-125.jpg 6.09-126.jpg 6.09-127.jpg 6.09-128.jpg 6.09-129.jpg 6.09-130.jpg 6.09-131.jpg 6.09-132.jpg 6.09-133.jpg 6.09-134.jpg 6.09-135.jpg 6.09-136.jpg 6.09-137.jpg 6.09-138.jpg 6.09-139.jpg 6.09-140.jpg 6.09-141.jpg 6.09-142.jpg 6.09-143.jpg 6.09-144.jpg 6.09-145.jpg 6.09-146.jpg 6.09-147.jpg 6.09-148.jpg 6.09-149.jpg 6.09-150.jpg 6.09-151.jpg 6.09-152.jpg 6.09-153.jpg 6.09-154.jpg 6.09-155.jpg 6.09-156.jpg 6.09-157.jpg 6.09-158.jpg 6.09-159.jpg 6.09-160.jpg 6.09-161.jpg 6.09-162.jpg 6.09-163.jpg 6.09-164.jpg 6.09-165.jpg 6.09-166.jpg 6.09-167.jpg 6.09-168.jpg 6.09-169.jpg 6.09-170.jpg 6.09-171.jpg 6.09-172.jpg 6.09-173.jpg 6.09-174.jpg 6.09-175.jpg 6.09-176.jpg 6.09-177.jpg 6.09-178.jpg 6.09-179.jpg 6.09-180.jpg 6.09-181.jpg 6.09-182.jpg 6.09-183.jpg 6.09-184.jpg 6.09-185.jpg 6.09-186.jpg 6.09-187.jpg 6.09-188.jpg 6.09-189.jpg 6.09-190.jpg 6.09-191.jpg 6.09-192.jpg 6.09-193.jpg 6.09-194.jpg 6.09-195.jpg 6.09-196.jpg 6.09-197.jpg 6.09-198.jpg 6.09-199.jpg 6.09-200.jpg 6.09-201.jpg 6.09-202.jpg 6.09-203.jpg 6.09-204.jpg 6.09-205.jpg 6.09-206.jpg 6.09-207.jpg 6.09-208.jpg 6.09-209.jpg 6.09-210.jpg 6.09-211.jpg 6.09-212.jpg 6.09-213.jpg 6.09-214.jpg 6.09-215.jpg 6.09-216.jpg 6.09-217.jpg 6.09-218.jpg 6.09-219.jpg 6.09-220.jpg 6.09-221.jpg 6.09-222.jpg 6.09-223.jpg 6.09-224.jpg 6.09-225.jpg 6.09-226.jpg 6.09-227.jpg 6.09-228.jpg 6.09-229.jpg 6.09-230.jpg 6.09-231.jpg 6.09-232.jpg 6.09-233.jpg 6.09-234.jpg 6.09-235.jpg 6.09-236.jpg 6.09-237.jpg 6.09-238.jpg 6.09-239.jpg 6.09-240.jpg 6.09-241.jpg 6.09-242.jpg 6.09-243.jpg 6.09-244.jpg 6.09-245.jpg 6.09-246.jpg 6.09-247.jpg 6.09-248.jpg 6.09-249.jpg 6.09-250.jpg 6.09-251.jpg 6.09-252.jpg 6.09-253.jpg 6.09-254.jpg 6.09-255.jpg 6.09-256.jpg 6.09-257.jpg 6.09-258.jpg 6.09-259.jpg 6.09-260.jpg 6.09-261.jpg 6.09-262.jpg 6.09-263.jpg 6.09-264.jpg 6.09-265.jpg 6.09-266.jpg 6.09-267.jpg 6.09-268.jpg 6.09-269.jpg 6.09-270.jpg 6.09-271.jpg 6.09-272.jpg 6.09-273.jpg 6.09-274.jpg 6.09-275.jpg 6.09-276.jpg 6.09-277.jpg 6.09-278.jpg 6.09-279.jpg 6.09-280.jpg 6.09-281.jpg 6.09-282.jpg 6.09-283.jpg 6.09-284.jpg 6.09-285.jpg 6.09-286.jpg 6.09-287.jpg 6.09-288.jpg 6.09-289.jpg 6.09-290.jpg 6.09-291.jpg 6.09-292.jpg 6.09-293.jpg 6.09-294.jpg 6.09-295.jpg 6.09-296.jpg 6.09-297.jpg 6.09-298.jpg 6.09-299.jpg 6.09-300.jpg 6.09-301.jpg 6.09-302.jpg 6.09-303.jpg 6.09-304.jpg 6.09-305.jpg 6.09-306.jpg 6.09-307.jpg 6.09-308.jpg 6.09-309.jpg 6.09-310.jpg 6.09-311.jpg 6.09-312.jpg 6.09-313.jpg 6.09-314.jpg 6.09-315.jpg 6.09-316.jpg 6.09-317.jpg 6.09-318.jpg 6.09-319.jpg 6.09-320.jpg 6.09-321.jpg 6.09-322.jpg 6.09-323.jpg 6.09-324.jpg 6.09-325.jpg 6.09-326.jpg 6.09-327.jpg 6.09-328.jpg 6.09-329.jpg 6.09-330.jpg 6.09-331.jpg 6.09-332.jpg 6.09-333.jpg 6.09-334.jpg 6.09-335.jpg 6.09-336.jpg 6.09-337.jpg 6.09-338.jpg 6.09-339.jpg 6.09-340.jpg 6.09-341.jpg 6.09-342.jpg 6.09-343.jpg 6.09-344.jpg 6.09-345.jpg 6.09-346.jpg 6.09-347.jpg 6.09-348.jpg 6.09-349.jpg 6.09-350.jpg 6.09-351.jpg 6.09-352.jpg 6.09-353.jpg 6.09-354.jpg 6.09-355.jpg 6.09-356.jpg 6.09-357.jpg 6.09-358.jpg 6.09-359.jpg 6.09-360.jpg 6.09-361.jpg 6.09-362.jpg 6.09-363.jpg 6.09-364.jpg 6.09-365.jpg 6.09-366.jpg 6.09-367.jpg 6.09-368.jpg 6.09-369.jpg 6.09-370.jpg 6.09-371.jpg 6.09-372.jpg 6.09-373.jpg 6.09-374.jpg 6.09-375.jpg 6.09-376.jpg 6.09-377.jpg 6.09-378.jpg 6.09-379.jpg 6.09-380.jpg 6.09-381.jpg 6.09-382.jpg 6.09-383.jpg 6.09-384.jpg 6.09-385.jpg 6.09-386.jpg 6.09-387.jpg 6.09-388.jpg 6.09-389.jpg 6.09-390.jpg 6.09-391.jpg 6.09-392.jpg 6.09-393.jpg 6.09-394.jpg 6.09-395.jpg 6.09-396.jpg 6.09-397.jpg 6.09-398.jpg 6.09-399.jpg 6.09-400.jpg 6.09-401.jpg 6.09-402.jpg 6.09-403.jpg 6.09-404.jpg 6.09-405.jpg 6.09-406.jpg 6.09-407.jpg 6.09-408.jpg 6.09-409.jpg 6.09-410.jpg 6.09-411.jpg 6.09-412.jpg 6.09-413.jpg 6.09-414.jpg 6.09-415.jpg 6.09-416.jpg 6.09-417.jpg 6.09-418.jpg 6.09-419.jpg 6.09-420.jpg 6.09-421.jpg 6.09-422.jpg 6.09-423.jpg 6.09-424.jpg 6.09-425.jpg 6.09-426.jpg 6.09-427.jpg 6.09-428.jpg 6.09-429.jpg 6.09-430.jpg 6.09-431.jpg 6.09-432.jpg 6.09-433.jpg 6.09-434.jpg 6.09-435.jpg 6.09-436.jpg 6.09-437.jpg 6.09-438.jpg 6.09-439.jpg 6.09-440.jpg 6.09-441.jpg 6.09-442.jpg 6.09-443.jpg 6.09-444.jpg 6.09-445.jpg 6.09-446.jpg 6.09-447.jpg 6.09-448.jpg 6.09-449.jpg 6.09-450.jpg 6.09-451.jpg 6.09-452.jpg 6.09-453.jpg 6.09-454.jpg 6.09-455.jpg 6.09-456.jpg 6.09-457.jpg 6.09-458.jpg 6.09-459.jpg 6.09-460.jpg 6.09-461.jpg 6.09-462.jpg 6.09-463.jpg 6.09-464.jpg 6.09-465.jpg Sneak Peeks Pretty Little Liars - 6x09 Official Promo - "Last Dance" Pretty Little Liars - 6x09 Sneak Peek 1 - "Last Dance" Pretty Little Liars - 6x09 Canadian Promo - "Last Dance" Navigational Category:Pretty Little Liars TV Series Category:ABC Family Category:Season 6 Category:6A Category:Episodes